


A Taste of Heaven

by S_Rose_GP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Siblings, Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), First Kiss, Gabriel is Bad at Feelings (Supernatural), Heaven, Luci is jealous, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Nervous Gabriel, No Smut, No Spoilers, One Big Happy Family, Sabriel - Freeform, This won't hurt like the show does, Wings, backround destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rose_GP/pseuds/S_Rose_GP
Summary: Arianne and Gabriel think of playing a trick on everyone when she gets an idea that doesn't entirely fit the category. She makes it so they all appear how they used to show themselves to the humans long, long ago. Castiel is not having it with them and wants his sister to change them back before the Winchester brothers return home.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 22





	A Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little fic, not my best though. Sorry for any mistakes, hope you enjoy! :)

"Or we could- wait no." Gabriel and Arianne were sitting on his bed like two children. 

After his return and finally being able to see each other again, things got more comfortable in the bunker. There were now four angels and just two humans. Castiel, Gabriel, Lucifer, and Arianne. Well, of course Lucifer was locked in the dungeon. 

They had all been through so much, a lot of their problems revolving aroung being caused by the oldest angel. He stole half of his sister's grace in Hell and tried to force her to become a demon, leaving her a strange angel-demon-human mixture. Ari still refused to hate her brother, it made no sense to the humans but Gabe could see where she was coming from. 

Before Luci was corrupt, he wasn't a bad sibling. He was actually one of the most caring ones, at least to them. The angels all fit into an outcast group, Arianne was called 'Heaven's whore'. God had given her the ability to make more angels, but the others never really respected her power. 

"I have an idea!" The female angel gasped and smiled brightly. She and Gabriel had been wanting to mess with everyone since things were going smoothly, "It won't really get Sam or Dean directly, but I'm missing a taste of heaven so-"

"-Wait, what are you gonna do?" The youngest angel didn't answer and just snapped her fingers.

\- - -

"Gabriel!" Castiel came storming into the room with much trouble, "Whatever you did, undo it!"

"What!? It was Ari!" Gabriel stood up to try and see what she had done.

Cas groaned and crossed his arms at them, "What? Don't like the new fit?" Arianne stood up and twirled around in a long, flowing, pale blue dress. Gabe looked around to see that they were all wearing a toga-like 'dress'. It was what they used to wear on earth when they interracted with the humans more long ago. Both Castiel and him had half of their chest exposed. 

"I hit my wings on the door coming in here." Cas gave her a small tired/annoyed look, "Sam and Dean will be back soon, Ari."

Gabriel laughed, "You son of a bitch, you manifessed our wings?!" He hadn't noticed because they could usually all see one another's wings.

She nodded, stretching out her purple angelic but also demonic wings as far as the room would let her, "The boys are gonna lose their shit when they see you, come on!" She grabbed their hands, "Let's stretch out in the map room, careful for the door."

\- - -

"Oh come onnnnn Gabriel, please!" The youngest angel begged to her brother, "He can wear the special handcuffs!"

"No Ari! We are not letting Lucifer out here!" Gabriel glared at his sister. He knew she just wanted him to join in, but Lucifer was dangerous and annoying.

"He can't even leave Gabe! The sigils, right?" Castiel glared at her, he couldn't stand her whining.

"If he does ANYTHING, it's on you." Gabriel hesitently gave her the ok to let Lucifer out for a little, but he assumed it was cramped in the dungeon and not good for his older brother's wings anyways.

She cheered then ran off to get Luci, "You know the Winchesters are going to freak out even more when they get here, right?" Castiel was sitting on the floor, grooming his wings.

The archangel shugged, "Like I said, it's all on Ari."

There were fast footsteps as the two other angelic siblings came to join, "Hey hey little sibs!" As soon as there was enough space, Lucifer spread out his reddish-pink wings, rolling his neck, he was also wearing the same outfit as Cas and Gabriel.

"Lucifer-" Cas greeted him dilayed.

\- - -

"We're back-" Sam entered first and dropped his duffel bag when he saw the mix of black, gold, pink red, and purple feathers down in the room, "Holy shit."

Dean walked in and had the same reaction, "...Uhm, Cas?"

The angel pulled his wings in behind his back at the act of attention, "Hello Dean." The other angels all pulled their wings to the same stowed position as Cas'.

"I uh..." Dean was mostly focused on Castiel, "What the hell is Lucifer doing outside of the dungeon?!" he quickly changed his tone when he noticed the Devil.

Lucifer held up his arms, "I have cuffs on, jeez!" 

"Yeah well put a shirt on," Dean began walking down the stairs, "Hey, Sammy. Come on." He snapped at Sam who was still staring mostly at Gabriel's wings.

"I know Samshine, I'm distracting." Gabe smiled as he flirted with him, gaining a scoff from his older brother.

"Oh- uhm, who the hell did this?" Sam finally got his bag and walked down, placing it on the map table.

Gabriel pointed at his sister, "You can blame her for this one."

"Why?!" Dean had walked over to his boyfriend, he didn't know what to do so he just interlocked fingers with him.

"We were just working on some tricks, Dean." She gave him a glare.

"So you just decided to make all of them shirtless?" He guestured to the other angels.

"They have togas..." Arianne crossed her arms. Castiel held up his hand to avoid them from getting into yet another pointless argument, they never really got along well.

Sam had been particularly ignoring everything else that was going on, "You have six wings?" He was standing in front of Gabriel in awe.

"Yep" he smiled and stretched them to as far out as they could go in the confined space.

"Hey, I do too!" Lucifer hit his younger brother upside the head with his wings then stretched his.

Sam only glanced over then rolled his eyes, "Whatever Lucifer, I like Gabe's better."

Arianne yawned, "Ok, well this was fun." She snapped and they were all wearing normal clothes. Both Arianne's and Lucifer's wings were no longer showing.

"Aww, why did you change me back? You know I can't bring em out with these," he held up the cuffs.

"Sorry Luci, you gotta go back sometime."

He crossed his arms the best he could, "Why didn't you change them back?"

"I did, guess they kept them out cuz, looks like the boys totally dig it." Arianne gave Gabriel a small wink as she left bringing Satan himself back to the dungeon.

\- - -

It was obvious that Gabriel wanted to get with Sam. More obvious for the angels because they would talk about the humans all the time. They would usually communicate in a private angel radio so the boys couldn't hear, but sometimes when they were gone they'd talk aloud. Always in Enochian of course, just in case.

"Well Sammy, I'm gonna go clean up." Dean walked to his room, pulling Castiel along with him.

"Yeah ok, sure." He laughed when his brother shot him an 'I'm gonna kill you' look.

"Bitch."

"Yep, have fun jerk." He nodded as the couple disappeared around the corner.

"So, uh... Sammy! Wanna go to the garden and... yeah. My wings." Gabriel was nervous now that everyone had left.

Sam laughed, "I- what?" He smiled at the shorter being, "We don't even have a garden, Gabe."

The archangel rocked back and forth on his feet then snapped, "Well, uh you do now!" He scoffed and tucked his wings back, "Will you just come outside with me, I'm getting all cramped in here."

Sam just laughed again, shaking his head, "Sure, whatever, let's go."

Gabriel smiled and grabbed his hand, heading out towards the door, "Jeez, finally!" 

\- - -

"Wow..." Sam was observing the newly created garden that Gabriel pulled him into.

There was plenty of room. The whole area was spread out with a flower wall as a boundary on each side. The entrance was a metal arc with roses scattered all around it. In the middle, there was a small, white outdoor couch. Flowers and plants sprung out from the ground everywhere.

"Wow." The hunter repeated as the angel sat down on the couch. Now that there was enough room, he streatched his wings out to their full length, "Holy shit Gabe."

He smiled warmly and blushed, "Yeah... I'm pretty fucking awesome aren't I." Gabriel patted a spot next to him, "Well are you just gonna stand there?"

Sam let out an awkward chuckle and quickly sat down, "Oh..."

"Sooo..." Gabe stared at him for a little.

Without thinking he grabbed the other's face and pulled him into a kiss. Sam immidiately pulled back out of shock.

"Shit, sorry!" The archangel covered his face and stood up. He brought his wings around himself as he started to hurry away.

"Wait, no! Gabe!" The taller man went after him but he didn't stop or turn around, "Gabriel, wait." 

Sam grabbed his hand and spun him around. For some reason the human seemed a lot taller than usual in Gabriel's perspective. "Sam?" The angel started turning pink as they had what he would usually call a 'Destiel moment'.

The hunter bent down and pressed his lips to the others, letting his hand rest on the small of his back, the other under his chin. With eyes wide open, Gabe processed what actually happening. He eventually squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck.

After some time they pulled away as Gabe stepped back, "O-kay..." he smiled down at his feet, rocking back and forth.

"Yep," Sam smiled mischeviously and slapped his ass before walking away, "...I like your wings!" He shouted back at him as he opened the door to the bunker.

Gabriel stood there, his mouth hanging open, "what the fuck..." he whispered under his breath before running after the Winchester, "Hey!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry about how poorly written this is, I've been running on only a few hours of sleep. I am still new to writing fanfic so thanks for supporting me!


End file.
